


Dark Swan and The Evil Queen

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: What if...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, dark swan / evil queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Dark Swan and The Evil Queen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50085247317/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
